


Trouble

by seraphichan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Multi, eren and levi make him regret it, erwin bails on date night, the smallest of hints at daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/pseuds/seraphichan
Summary: Last minute meeting. Will be late.It’s Wednesday, which means it's date night, and this will be the third Wednesday in a row he's been late. He wonders what they'll say. He expects they'll be disappointed.He doesn't expect silence.





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> New year, new fic! And what better way than to start with the OT3? (See also I feel like a fucking asshole for not finishing my last entry for eruriren weekend yet, and this is my way of making up for it until I do lolol)

“Erwin.”

Erwin pauses and inwardly sighs. He's so close. His hand is still on the door, freedom just one twist of the knob away. Maybe he can pretend he didn't hear? But no, he’s waited too long. So he bites the bullet and turns to find Nile standing a few feet behind him, arms folded across his chest. It's a sure sign that he needs something, and Erwin just hopes that it is something simple.

“Emergency meeting in conference room one in ten. It's about the Reiss account.”

But when is it ever simple?

“Nile,” Erwin begins, “as urgent as I'm sure it is, can't it wait until tomorrow?”

“You have ten minutes,” Nile repeats before turning and stalking down the hallway.

Erwin sighs, this time out loud, and shuffles back to his office where he unpacks his briefcase and gathers the paperwork that might be necessary for this meeting. When he's done he looks at the clock and groans. He's going to be late, so very late. He pulls out his cell phone, guilt weighing heavily on his shoulders as he group texts Eren and Levi.

_Last minute meeting. Will be late._

It’s Wednesday, which means it's date night, and this will be the third Wednesday in a row he's been late. He wonders what they'll say. He expects they'll be disappointed.

He doesn't expect silence.

From Levi, perhaps, he should. But Eren is normally much more vocal, in a manner of speaking, sending alternatingly angry, frowning, and crying emoticons. The nothingness worries him. The nothingness tells him he is definitely in trouble.

It is not a long silence, though. Nile has only just begun to start his presentation when Erwin’s phone chirps.

“My apologies,” he says as he digs it out of his pocket, “I forgot to…”

He trails off, mouth going dry as he spies the message that's been sent to him. It's a series of pictures from Eren and Levi in which both of them get progressively more naked. The very last one is a shot of Eren smirking, tongue out as he licks up the underside of Levi’s cock.

Fuck.

“Erwin?”

He tears his eyes away from his phone. His heart is racing, and his pants are a little tighter, but his face is calm, his voice even, as he finishes saying to Nile

“I forgot to turn off the volume.”

“May I continue?”

“Please do.”

He puts his phone in his lap and pretends to pay rapt attention to Nile as he types out a response.

_Appreciated, but might I remind you I'm in a meeting. You're both in serious trouble when I get home._

Levi’s answer is almost immediate.

_Oh?_

Then Eren’s.

_Is that a promise, Daddy?_

And then a picture so filthy that Erwin's composure slips enough that he makes a small noise in the back of his throat and he feels his cheeks heat up.

" _Erwin_."

And, just like before, he realizes that he is definitely in trouble.


End file.
